Periwinkle
by Fernanda Evans
Summary: It’s Bill and Fleur’s wedding day when Harry and Ginny meet again for the first time since Hogwarts. His decision is already made, but he can’t leave until he talks to her again.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. JK Rowling does. But hey, everybody knows that ;)

**A/N:** I wrote this for a fic-challenge. It's my first H/G (I'm mostly D/G but I know canon when I see one). Please read and review!

&&&&&&&

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he dread the fact that this could quite possibly be his last summer day in a house in which he had found people he could call family. He was there for one day, and one day alone. He would attend Bill and Fleur's wedding and begin his journey, starting with Godric's Hollow.

He, Ron and Hermione brought rain with them. Then again, even if the clouds were gone, the sun wouldn't yet be on the sky. The early hour, nonetheless, didn't keep people from being fully awake and running.

The final preparations for the ceremony were still to be finalized and Mrs Weasley seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Magically lifted awnings protected the decoration. Fleur stood by a window praying in French that the rain would go away. Fred and George tried hard to calm Bill down, pointing out to how beautiful the flowers looked due to the extra-watering.

The trio offered help, but Mr Weasley advised then to rest and get ready for the celebration which would happen in a few hours. They went upstairs to Ron's old bedroom, where the red-haired boy threw himself in his bed. Hermione settle her things in a corner and took a seat. While Harry stood and watch the rain wondering if she would still be asleep.

When they were apart, it was easy not to think of her fire-red hair, and deep brown eyes. But now he could feel their closeness and even though she wasn't in the room, the feeling was so strong it was as if he could touch her. It was unbearable. Nevertheless, what he had said to her after Dumbledore's funeral still remained true for he knew he could never endanger her.

At five o'clock, shy sun beams started peering through the clouds. The rain had stopped, and the nuptial march was playing. All was simple and beautiful, and slightly out of tune with the world's current mood. Like a rose blossoming amidst the burnt field. For Harry, however, it was all nonexistent. His eyes were fixed upon a single thing. A single person in which all the beauty in the world was stored.

During the reception, something Ginny had tried hard to avoid turned out to be inevitable and her gaze met his. Without a single word exchanged, they went inside the crooked house.

"You took so long to get here I thought you weren't coming after all." she confessed, looking like an angel in her golden dress robes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said with difficulty.

"I figured." she looked deep into his emerald green eyes trying to stop herself from crying.

And so he kissed her. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it as she made no effort in stopping him. Harry embraced her with all his might and didn't let go for a second. If he could choose a moment in his life to re-live forever, that would be the one.

"I won't ask you to promise me you'll be back. But, please, stay with me tonight." her voice was supplicant as she begged through his lips.

"You'll regret this, Ginny."

"No, Harry. I shall regret letting you go before sunrise." somehow she had managed to disentangled herself from his grip to be able to look at him and show her certainty. "I love you, I always have."

The boy-who-lived knew this would make things a million times harder, but he also knew he loved her and he didn't have the strength to resist her.

On the following morning, Ginny woke up alone. She looked out the window to see three dim figures walking away. She couldn't say goodbye again. The previous night was already more she could have taken.

Before she realized, perhaps due to the fact that she was nearly blinded by the tears, all the shapes were gone. His shape was gone. Now all she had left was a distant whisper in her ear that said "I love you too" and a periwinkle sky. Though even that didn't last for long, for the rain once again began to fall, and the whole world turned gray.


End file.
